


Whatever You Want

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: It's been a long time since Tim and Stephanie found some mutual relief after a long night in the city- but both can agree, it was long overdue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just need some TimSteph in my life.

Tim couldn’t point to one single moment that had led he and Stephanie to their current predicament. Couldn’t say if it was just the way the Gotham air had hit their lungs, how the sweats on their spines had felt after patrol- if the shower had woken up nerves with no warning.

 

If it was just a  _ good night _ that maybe reminded them of nights past.

 

But whatever the reason, he couldn’t complain. Sprawled back in the pillows of his bed at the manor, head tipped back as his stroked his hand down over his aching cock. Stephanie, next to him, laid out in the pillows like the goddess Tim would never forget she was, her hand between her splayed thighs, fingers working lazily over her clit. She had one leg tossed over Tim’s, both their sweat pants and underwear tossed on the floor.

 

“Damn,” Stephanie breathed, dropping her head back and closing her eyes, her hips pushing towards her fingers. “God, it’s been  _ forever _ .”

 

“Since you got off?” Tim asked, turning to look at her pretty face. Her mouth curved into the faintest of smiles, and it was  _ that _ that had a fresh line of precum rolling down his cock, over his knuckles.

 

“As if,” she offered, letting her eyes open and glancing over at Tim. “I mean since  _ we  _ did this.” She shifted, leaned her head on Tim’s shoulder, sighing as she arched. “God I missed it.”

 

Tim did  _ too _ , and really… it had been too long. He remembered way too many nights after patrol, the two of them stripped of bits of their suits, sprawled out together just  _ getting off _ , sometimes to their voices murmuring about whatever had  _ gotten _ them bothered that night- sometimes simply to their breaths.

 

Tim squeezed the base of his cock, bit at his lip and fought down a whine. He heard Stephanie sigh, watched as her hand slipped further down, only she was spreading her thighs more, showing off as she slid two fingers into her body. Tim groaned, couldn’t help it, and she tipped her head, looked up, flashed that smile that had made him weak far too many times.

 

“You look like you want something,” she teased, and maybe he  _ did _ . Maybe he missed  _ her _ in more ways than he was ready to admit. Maybe he missed the way she kissed him, how he felt like he fell apart when they were in bed- “Gonna share?”

 

“Are we-  _ fuck _ ,” Tim lost himself for a moment, had to still his hand, stick to rolling his thumb over his cockhead, “are we talking tonight?”

 

Stephanie nodded, the leg resting over Tim’s lifting slightly as she dug her heel into the bed. She arched again, and Tim sort of hated that she was still wearing a tshirt, that he couldn’t see every dip of muscle and bone, every scar.

 

Sort of loved it, though, because it was his shirt.

 

“I was just thinking about… you…” Tim admitted, his hand sliding slowly back down his cock again. He didn’t want to lose Stephanie’s pace, didn’t want to come without her. Not that they were perfectly in-sync, but he liked the be  _ right there _ with her as much as possible. “How I miss… this. All of it.”

 

“You miss fucking me?” Tim huffed, tossed his head back, and Stephanie turned, pressed her cheek to his shoulder now, rubbing against it. “I’d let you, if you promise to be  _ good _ .” Tim shuddered, and her voice was so  _ commanding _ in that moment. Like it used to be.

 

No one  _ controlled _ Tim in bed- no one except her. She’d taught him so much, she’d brought out  _ something _ in him that he’d harnessed, turned and used to make himself feel ethereal, when it came to intimacy. For that, she could have all the power, all the control in his body and mind.

 

“You’d have to eat my pussy first,” she teased, and Tim whined, could have  _ sobbed _ .

 

“I’d beg for that,” he admitted, feeling his cheeks burning, his tongue twitching in his mouth. Stephanie smiled, and he glanced down, watched her pull her fingers from her body to move them back to her clit. She ground against them, and Tim felt her leg shake. He knew the tell-tale signs, knew how to read her body, when she’d had enough and needed release.

 

Tim was glad for it. Dragging this out much longer for him would have been impossible. He stroked quickly, arching his back as he gave a loud groan. Stephanie echoed him with her own moan, and he wanted to watch but he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He gasped, trembling, letting out the sort of strangled whine that was only possible around Stephanie, as his hips bucked up. He felt the warm splashes of cum along his belly, just as Stephanie gave a loud, wordless shout, before she was arching. Tim felt the bed rock as she did so, could  _ hear _ the wet movements of his fingers as she worked through her orgasm, until they were both collapsed and lax, panting as they stared up at the ceiling.

 

Tim swallowed thickly, his hand resting on his belly now, as he heard Stephanie start to laugh. It began as a giggle in her throat, before she was tipping her head back, not even bothering to contain herself. Tim cracked a smile, looking over her, thinking she had to be the prettiest thing when she laughed. “Control yourself Stephie,” he warned, and she rolled onto her side, dropping an arm over his waist and leaning right into his chest, still smiling.

 

“Or what?”

 

“I have one  _ very _ sticky hand right here-”

 

“Uck,  _ no thank you _ .” She squeezed his waist anyway, before pushing herself up, leaning over him. She grabbed the tissue box off the nightstand, dropping it right on Tim’s chest, before she sat up, pushing her hair back. Tim took a second to clean up, tossing the tissues onto the nightstand, followed by the box, before he tugged his tshirt down, very aware that their sweatpants were far out of reach.

 

And that neither were making an effort to get to them.

 

“So-”

 

“Am I spending the night in your room?” Stephanie filled in, before reaching for the blanket, dramatically whipping it halfway down the bed, even as it bunched around them. “You bet your cute ass Timmers.” Tim grinned at that, flopping back, lifting his legs so Stephanie could untangle the blanket. She whistled over that, flashed a grin. “Do that again, I like the view of your ass.”

 

“ _ Pervert _ ,” he teased, making a point to roll on his side, his tshirt up towards his waist. He’d barely settled when Stephanie was leaning against him, her hand sliding over his ass, down to tease his balls as her fingertips slipped between his thighs. Tim gasped, letting out a little whine, before he buried his face in his pillow, a little  _ Steph _ escaping him.

 

She giggled, leaning over him to kiss his jaw, not quite able to reach his cheek. “You get so  _ sensitive _ , I forgot how fun it was.” Despite her words, she pulled her fingers back. Tim relaxed as the bed shifted, and he turned his head from his pillow, caught her walking across the room to hit the light.

 

There was something about her in  _ just _ his tshirt that still did things to him.

 

The room went dark, and Tim closed his eyes, listened to her footsteps in the carpet, the sounds the bed made as she crawled back on. A moment later, and her arms was over his waist, her body up tight against his back. She tugged him back to rest against her chest, nuzzling the back of his neck, and Tim couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Morning sex?” she asked, her voice giving away how tired she really was. Tim remembered how it used to be, how they’d feel unstoppable until  _ after _ they’d gotten off- and then the weight of the night crushed down and they wanted to sleep for a week straight.

 

He yawned. “Definitely.” He felt her hand on his belly, sliding his tshirt along scarred skin. “Whatever you want Stephie.”

 

He felt her lips curl, against his neck. “You to keep calling me that,” she admitted, one of her legs tangling in with his. Tim sighed, feeling warm and so relaxed, like he used to.

 

On nights long ago, where they were more than friends, where he was learning and Stephanie was teaching, and they were  _ young and in love _ .

 

He couldn’t bring himself to admit that he had never  _ stopped _ calling her that, in his head. He’d just… refrained a bit, verbally. But maybe in the morning, over coffee, after what he was sure would be the sort of sex that left his mind nothing but a broken mess and his body needing to go  _ back _ to sleep for a few more hours, well… maybe he’d admit it.


End file.
